


We can't

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are now married. Albus Severus Potter has a huge crush on his new step brother, but how smoothly will things go when he tries to ask Scorpius out?





	We can't

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were sitting in their living room which had become Albus's after his dad married Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius asked, “Wanna play exploding snap?"

Albus frowned. “No, I called you through here for another reason.”

Scorpius insisted, “Go on."

Albus blurted out, “I want to go out with you.”

Scorpius gasped. “What?”

Albus muttered, “I've been thinking about asking you for some time now and I thought that now would be the right time.”

Scorpius smirked. “A day after our dads got married you think is the right time to ask me out?”

Albus sheepishly said, “I know it's not the perfect moment.”

Scorpius pointed out, “We're practically brothers now Al, we can't date."

Albus replied, “Not by blood, by marriage.”

Scorpius inquired, “What?”

Albus told him, “We're brothers by marriage not blood, so it wouldn't be incest or anything.”

Scorpius sighed. “We can't.”

Albus mumbled, “Forget it, I was being stupid.”

Scorpius disagreed, “You were being spontaneous which isn't like you, Al.”

Albus got up from the sofa and responded, “I was trying something new, Lorcan and Lysander told me to follow my horoscope.”

Scorpius smirked. “And you listened to Loony Longbottom's children?”

Albus snapped. “Don't call her that!”

Scorpius said, “Look Al, I'm sorry that I can't see yes to you.”

Albus growled. “You can say yes, you just don't want to.”

Scorpius retorted, “I do want to Al, but I can't.”

Albus retaliated, “Why? Because your daddy wouldn't approve?!”

Scorpius shook his head and added, “Technically he's your dad now too.”

Albus roared. “He'll never be my dad! My dad is Harry Potter, ex chosen one, the boy who lived, not cowardly Draco Malfoy!”

Scorpius screamed. “Don't call my dad a coward!”

Scorpius lunged towards Albus and punched him in the stomach.

Albus doubled over and gasped. “S-Stop.”

Scorpius rolled off Albus and muttered, “Sorry, but you deserved that.”

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter entered the room.

Draco asked, “What did Albus deserve?”

Albus wheezed. “He punched me.”

Draco demanded to know, “Why?!”

Scorpius snarled. “He called you a coward.”

Draco dragged Scorpius to his feet and said, “That's no reason to punch him.”

Scorpius mumbled, “Sorry, dad.”

Draco flung Scorpius onto the sofa and inquired, “Is he okay, Harry?”

Harry bent over Albus and replied, “He just winded him.”

Draco asked, “Is this revenge for me marrying Harry?”

Scorpius shook his head and stated, “No.”

Draco inquired, “Then why were you two fighting?”

Albus panted. “It's my fault.”

Harry asked, “He punched you, how's it your fault?”

Albus explained, “I tried to...”

Harry insisted, “To what?”

Albus mumbled, “Ask him out.”

Draco turned to Scorpius and guessed, “And he said no?”

Scorpius answered, “I didn't say no, not exactly. I just said we couldn't.”

Harry told him, “If it's because of the marriage, then don't be so stupid Scorpius.”

Draco agreed, “You're not brothers, you're best friends.”

Albus went on, “I mentioned Lorcan and Lysander and he called Luna loony.”

Harry sighed. “I thought I told you to stop calling her that, Scorpius?”

Scorpius ignored him and continued, “Then I said I wanted to say yes but couldn't.”

Draco guessed, “Then Albus said you couldn't because I wouldn't approve?”

Albus nodded.

Harry finished his thought, “Then Scorpius pointed out I'm your dad too and Al exploded that Draco isn't his dad and called him a coward.”

Scorpius nodded.

Draco chuckled. “You two are perfect for each other because you fight just like we do.”

Albus muttered, “But we can't date each other.”

Harry inquired, “Why not?”

Scorpius said, “Because our dads are married, it would look weird.”

Draco assured him, “It won't look weird at all.”

Harry concurred, “You two have been the best of friends since first year and us getting married doesn't change that.”

Albus slowly got up from the floor and sat beside Scorpius on the sofa.

Draco smiled. “Our work here is done, have fun boys.”

With those parting words, Draco and Harry left the room.

Albus timidly asked, “W-Will you go out with me?”

Scorpius grinned. “Sure.”

Albus beamed, “Really?”

Scorpius nodded and admitted, “I've always loved you, Al.”

Albus said, “And I've always loved you.”

Scorpius pulled Albus closer to him and kissed him.

Albus suggested, “Let's just take it slow.”

Scorpius grabbed Albus's hand and stated, “We can go as fast or slow as you like.”

Albus leaned into Scorpius and closed the gap between them with a long, lingering and passionate second kiss.


End file.
